Newfound Feelings
by Sambers
Summary: Sakura's feelings towards the dark haired Uchiha we all know so well are beginning to fade, and she begins to feel more towards Konoha's Green Beast ever since he saved her in the Forest of Death. [SakuraxLee]
1. A broken friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic ever on my favorite pairing in the anime Naruto.

Sakura and Lee.

I used some of the events that happened in the Anime and Manga, but I altered Sakura a bit.. So I guess you could say she's a bit OOC for beginning to like her protector.

In this story we mostly follow Sakura as she begins to feel more towards the boy who had protected her during the second exam, and less towards the boy of the Uchiha clan who had always been so cold towards her.

So hmm.. I've been thinking about this for a while, and I really hope I'm doing a good job on writing a fanfic since it's my first time.

So please don't be too harsh on me since I've never done this before ;

Chapter 1

She was shocked, shocked over the fact that someone could do something this horrible to another human…

But she knew the demonish boy named Gaara only loved himself and the death of others, and that he would do this to anyone who stood in his way...

After all, Gaara had threatened his own siblings for being so rude back when she had first encountered them, Kankuro had tried to beat up Konohamaru but got hit by a pebble that Sasuke had flinged at him.

Sakura stared at the unconcious body of the boy she had come to respect so much, the one who had tried so hard to protect her, tears welled up in her eyes as she thought what he had said to her during the second exam in the forest of Death.

_Flashback_

She activated the last trap, hoping that it would knock the enemy ninja's out and give her the time to escape with her two unconcious comrades.

But the one called Dosu somehow managed to break the huge log that was swinging towards him and his team as they tried to make their way to Sakura in order to fight the weak and not to mention unconcious Sasuke.

Tears appeared in her eyes as the idea that she wouldn't be able to protect her friends from the Sound ninja's crossed her mind.

She closed her eyes, thinking it was over for her when she heard someone shouting...

_"Leaf Hurricane!"_

Someone kicked the Sound ninja's away in a spinning kick and then appeared infront of Sakura, standing infront of her in order to protect her.

"_Huh.. Who.. L-.. Lee..?"_ She thought, clearly amazed that the boy with the bowlcut hair and large eyebrows had come to protect her, even if it costed him his own life...

"W- What are you doing here Lee...?" She had asked hesitantly, but in the back of her head she already knew the answer.

"I will always appear, anywhere and anytime that you are in trouble, Sakura" He had answered, smiling charmingly and reassuringly at her before turning back to the enemy ninja's, falling into his battle stance.

She felt warm, he really cared about her and had come to protect her..

_End Flashback_

After that she hadn't been sure about her feelings for Sasuke anymore, though she still cared for the Uchiha, but not like she used to.. She felt a bond more like friendship between her and the raven haired boy. But she was still worried about him because of the odd bruise that he had gotten in his neck during the second exam.

It caused him alot of pain and it hurt her aswell to see anyone close to her be in pain.

Now again, Lee had been heavily injured by the boy who named himself Gaara of the Desert.

Gaara had had an maniacal look on his face when he had ordered his sand to break Lee's body, though lucky for Lee the sand had only gotten his left arm and leg as he had hastily attempted to get away.

The red-haired boy had then performed his Desert Funeral Jutsu on the limbs his sand had managed to get a hold on, causing poor Lee to scream in pain and fall, his leg and arm bleeding heavily.

Kiba, Shino and Hinata had already seen how ruthless the boy could be, and they thought Lee was lucky to get away with only a broken left leg and left arm.

"_I can not lose here.. I must protect my way of the ninja.."_ Lee was heavily injured but he still wanted to try and win, in order to protect his nindo.

Gaara had then attempted to finish Lee off, trying to kill him, bursting all of his sand towards his heavily injured opponent.

But he was shocked and amazed at the same time as he saw that the boy's sensei had come to deflect his attack, in order to rescue his student...

"_Why...?"_ He had asked Gai, staring at him intently, wondering how someone could love another person... _"Why did you help him..?"_

His mind was racing, not able to understand why that man had saved that fool, was he really that important?

"_Because he is an important Sub-ordinate... that I love.."_ Gai had stated simply.

The red-haired boy had gotten up, his sand flowing back into the shape of the gourd on his back. "I quit."

"He quit...?" Sakura asked.

"The moment Gai went down there to save Lee, Lee had lost the fight."

Sakura felt shocked once again, she knew that winning was everything to Lee because he wanted to prove to everyone that he was a great ninja, even though he wasn't able to use Nin- or Genjutsu.

She continued staring down at the battle arena, her eyes never leaving Lee's broken body.

The examinator was about to announce Gaara as the winner, when he stopped in the middle of his sentence.

Gai turned around, finding Lee standing up again, falling into his battle stance and ready to continue the fight.

His arm and leg bleeding heavily, undoubtedly hurting him awfully, but he stood and wanted to continue the fight nevertheless.

Gai froze _"This can't be"_ he muttered, staring at his precious student who was shaking heavily from all the injuries his body had to endure.

"He opened five gates, and had his arm and leg crushed, he shouldn't be able to stand up..." Kakashi stated fairly calm, though the emotion in his eyes were clear.

Gai ran towards Lee "Lee, it's okay.. It's over... You shouldn't stand up" He said, obviously worried about his student's condition.

Another shock came to him as he discovered that the boy had no longer been concious.

Tears began welling up in Gai's eyes "Lee.." he muttered, sniffing softly "Are you still trying to prove your way of the ninja, still trying to protect your nindo.. Even after you lost conciousness..?" He asked even though he knew that the boy couldn't hear him..

The sensei then grabbed his student, hugging him closely and muttering "You are already an excellent ninja.." he said, a slight whimper was heard in his voice as he spoke, clearly overcome by the emotion he was feeling at that moment.

She was about to cry, but she managed to hide her tears from the others around her and shouted **_"Lee-san!"_**

Sakura wanted to go down to help her friend, to cheer him up, to just.. Be there for him..

She felt it was her duty to protect the boy who had protected her, he needed her now..

The pink-haired kunoichi jumped on the railing, ready to jump off when her own sensei held her back.

"Even if you go down there, what can you do?" he had asked her.

It was very hard for her to do, to stay back and watch her protector being taken care of by the medical ninja's, not being able to do anything for him..

She wasn't quite sure why but she longed to be with him right now.

But she stayed back.. like her sensei had told her to do, it was probably the hardest thing she had ever done.

"It's only going to be tougher for him if you try to cheer him up" Her sensei stated.

She frowned and bit her lip, thinking.

"_But why.."_ she thought, her green eyes drifting back to Lee _"Why.. I want to be with him.. I want to show him that I care about him.. That I'm there for him.."_ She sighed and went back behind the railing, ignoring Inner-Sakura's screams about her thought that she cared about the boy with the bushy eyebrows.

She saw Gai talking to one of the medical ninja's, horror was written all over the man's face and she didn't have a good feeling about whatever it was that the medic was telling Gai.

This made her feel even more depressed...

But she didn't really care about what the medical ninja had told Lee's sensei, the only thing she cared about right now was Lee's wellbeing...

A/N:

So there you have it, the first chapter.

In this chapter Sakura doesn't appear to have that much feelings towards Lee.. Yet.. :P

But that'll change soon enough..

Anyway, If you have some ideas I'm always open for suggestions :3

Not sure when I'll post the new chapter, I guess I want to know what people think first before I continue.. Though I have a vague idea of how the story will be..

Thanks to everyone who reads this and reviews!

**Sambers**


	2. The disobedient kunoichi

Chapter 2

She sighed, worrying about her friend and not knowing in what kind of state he was.

Wether he was going to be healthy again or not, she honestly didn't know but after having seen Gai-sensei's expression she wasn't sure if Lee was okay or not.

"Atleast he got away alive" She muttered to herself, thinking back of the moment the Sand ninja had tried to finish Lee.

But she would never forget the expression on his face when his bones were crushed, his scream out of pain piercing right trough her heart.

She couldn't stand to see those she held dear being hurt, it hurt her as much as it hurt them.

Kakashi had gone down to hold Naruto back, the fox-boy had been screaming and trying to run after 'bushy brows'

"_It seems Naruto is just as upset and worried about him as I am"_ she thought, watching the scene below.

She then thought for a moment, and after checking those around her she quietly jumped down aswell.

But she wasn't planning on running towards her sensei and team-mate.

On the contrary, Sakura had managed to slip by everyone's guard, seeing as they were all focussed on Naruto's screams and attempts to get out of his sensei's grip.

Following the medical ninja's from a distance, closeby to see where they were going, though far enough from them to avoid being seen.

The ninja's entered an empty treatment room, but they didn't start treatment yet.

"_That's odd.."_ Sakura thought, glancing around the door's corner to see what they were doing to her friend.

"_They're not starting to clean him up or anything"_ her eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at the medics, trying to hear their conversation.

"I'm actually amazed that he was able to stand up, even after he lost conciousness" One of the ninja exclaimed, staring oddly at Lee as if he were some strange creature.

"Yeah I know, not to mention having his left arm and leg broken" The other one said, starting to unwrap the blood soaked bandages on the boy's left arm.

"Poor kid.. He's gone trough alot back there..."

Lee groaned out of pain, it obviously hurt him having his bandages removed and the medic wasn't really doing a great job at it either.

He was a bit too rough and Sakura clenched her fists together, glaring at the medical ninja as he continued to strip the bandages off of Lee's body.

Suddenly she heard footsteps in a side hall, and Sakura managed to hide herself just in time in the room across the one Lee was in.

She heard faint mumbles and then footsteps, moving away from her.

Emerald eyes peeked out of the room, into Lee's treatment room. "Where'd they go..?" She muttered silently, glancing into the hall occasionally in case someone would come back.

She smirked, thinking of how easy it was for her to be with her friend right now, without having her sensei preaching to her or being sent back to the room where the battles were held by the medical ninja's.

"**_Cha, probably scared, the cowards!"_** Inner Sakura screamed, flailing her fists around frantically but Sakura ignored her again as she slowly moved towards the treatment room.

It was as if her heart was being stabbed with several kunai knives, seeing Lee laying there so helpless and alone.

Tears started to well up in the kunoichi's eyes again but she wiped them away with the back of her hand _"No, I won't cry, I have to be strong"_ she thought, but nevertheless it was hard for her to see a friend of hers being beaten up so bad.

To her it seemed that the person who did this had no heart at all, _"Someone who's able to do this to people must be very selfish..."_ She sighed softly and lifted her right hand, caressing the right side of Lee's face softly, trying not to wake him up.

"I feel so sorry for you Lee-san..." she muttered as she began unwrapping the bandages the medic had attempted to get off so harshly.

He didn't seem to mind now, in fact he seemed more calm since she had entered the room.

She gently took his hand in hers and lifted his arm, allowing her better access so she could get the now red cloths off his arm.

Her eyes widened in horror as she saw his bare arm, it was covered in blood and was heavily bruised and disformed by the force the Sand Jutsu had put on it.

She bit her lip again, cursing the red-haired boy who was the cause of this all.

The many scars on Lee's hands caught her attention, he had probably gotten them during training with his precious Gai-sensei.

A smile appeared on Sakura's face "He worked very hard to get here" she thought, rubbing the boy's cheek for a moment because he had let out a groan again.

"I'm proud of you, Lee, proud that you've come this far even though you have no talent in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu for that matter" She stopped again, Lee had shifted his body momentarily and she thought he was going to wake up but he remained in his unconcious state.

"And I'm proud to have you as my protector.. My friend..." She muttered, staring at the boy for a while untill she heard a poof behind her.

"Sakura" A voice called.

She turned around, her eye twitching slightly as she faced her sensei.

"Y-yes.. Ka-kakashi-sensei...?" she stuttered, her heartbeat had increased considerably because she knew her sensei had forbidden her to go after Lee.

She stood before her sensei now, glancing up at him momentarily before turning her gaze to the ground.

"What are you doing here, I thought I had said not to go after Lee" He said, a trickle of anger and disbelief was heard in his voice.

Afterall, Sakura wasn't one to disobey rules, but he knew that had changed ever since his test to see if her and her teammates were suitable to become Genin.

Naruto had been tied to a pole and wasn't allowed to eat, while Sakura and Sasuke were allowed to have their lunches.

The blonde had tried to hide his hunger from his teammates, but the other two knew better and they offered Naruto some of their lunch even though Kakashi had clearly forbidden them to feed their tied up comrade.

Sakura continued staring at the ground but she began speaking "I know, Kakashi-sensei, But I wanted to help Lee." Kakashi blinked, thinking for a moment "Why?" He asked, his eyes never leaving his student. "If I remember correctly, then you were the one who had told this particular boy that he 'was too unique for your tastes'" He questioned her.

"I.. I know... But he protected me during the second exam.." She said, sniffling softly and looking her sensei right in the eyes now, "I just thought it was my duty, to.. you know.. Return the favor.." She said, gazing up at her sensei.

"I understand" The silver-haired Jounin said, putting a hand on her shoulder and pushing her gently towards the door.

"But we should let him rest now, let the medics take care of him"

She nodded, though with distaste and moved towards the door with her sensei right behind her.

As they moved trough the hallway she noticed the medics had only left Lee so they could get their best doctor for him.

She smiled, but she still wasn't happy with leaving him there...

A/N:

I'm quite happy with how this chapter turned out, I just had this idea and I thought it'd be a nice chapter for this story..

Sakura really cares about Lee :3 Tehee

But she doesn't realize her true feelings yet.. But that'll change soon enough.. :P

**Sambers**


	3. The beast gets impatient

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed so far, This gives me the confidence to continue the story.

_So, onto the next chapter then!_

**Chapter 3**

Lee sighed, laying in his hospital bed and staring outside, the place where he wanted to be.

He wasn't the type to just sit around and do nothing, but he knew his body needed rest now, even though his mind disagreed his body wouldn't let him move around much at the moment.

And any movement he did make was being rather painfull at that.

He clenched his right fist, wanting to go outside and train so he could get stronger.

"_I promised Sakura-san that I would be a stronger ninja when I would meet her again, but I can not fullfill that promise when I am stuck in this hospital bed"_ He grunted and stared at the nurse who had come in for his daily check-up.

She might have been smiling on the outside but Lee knew that all the doctors and nurses were sceptic about the fact wether he was able to continue being a shinobi or not.

"How are we feeling today?" The nurse asked, her fake smile plastered onto her face, Lee didn't like that look.

"...Fine..." He muttered as he turned around to continue looking outside, a sigh was heard again as he did so.

"Really? That's great!" The nurse exclaimed, scribbeling something on the paper she was holding.

She then went to the cart she had taken with her, it was filled with all kinds of plates with different medicine and foods on it.

The nurse took one of them and placed it onto Lee's nightstand, "There you go, those are pain medicine in case you're feeling uncomfortable at the moment, and you should also eat something" She spoke with a serious look on her face, it was almost like a frown.

Like all of the other employees she had often caught the boy, trying to get out of his bed, so they had to do their best to try and keep him in his bed.

It was an almost impossible task, Lee was very determined and she knew it wouldn't be long untill the boy would try to escape his hospital bed again.

She was about to go to the next room when Lee turned back to her "When can I start my training again?" he asked bluntly, staring intently at the nurse.

"W-What.. Lee-san, you know you're not in a good condition, your recovery will take alot of time and even when you're fully healed it's the question if you're able to return to your life of a ninja again" The nurse said loudly, Lee frowned at her words and turned away from her again, he felt rather lonely at the moment.

The employees in the hospital didn't provide the company he craved for, and he'd be happy if one of his friends or his beloved sensei would come to visit him again.

Gai had visited him the previous day but he hadn't really been himself then, he was a bit distant and down when he spoke with Lee.

Lee knew why, it was because his sensei had heard the news from one of the medical ninja's in the tower in the Forest of Death.

The news being that Lee might not be able to life his life as a ninja anymore was as hard for Gai as it was for Lee himself, but Lee promised himself he wouldn't give up.

"If I am not able to recover fully, I will run 100 laps around Konoha" He had told his sensei, striking the good-guy pose he and his sensei were known for.

Gai had smiled faintly and hugged his precious student, sniffling slightly and Lee had patted his sensei's back.

"Lee, I know you'll recover, it was just hard to see what that demon boy did to you..." He said softly, moving back onto his seat.

Lee smiled and looked at his sensei "Ah, do not worry sensei, I will recover, that's a promise!" He had exclaimed, trying to get out of his bed, but his body just wouldn't let him.

Lee had fallen back onto his bed, the smile still evident on his face muttering "I will fullfill my nindo..."

The nurse was about to continue to visit the other patients when she stopped for a moment. "Oh, there's someone to see you" She exclaimed, smirking slightly and talking to someone in the hallway _"He's awake, you can go in if you want."_ He heard her saying, obviously talking to his visitor.

"_Oh, I'm glad he's awake, thank you nurse!" _Lee blinked, the voice sounded familiar but he couldn't quite recall who it was.

His ebony eyes were fixed on the door as a silhouette of a girl appeared, a blur of pink.

He gasped slightly, recognizing the girl he had met during the Chuunin exams, his flower.

"_S- Sakura-san?" _He asked with disbelief, staring at the girl in the doorway.

A faint blush appeared on the boy's cheeks, he might be strong but even he had his weaknesses, and this particular girl was one of them. ( Not weakness in a bad way, I think you know what I mean xD )

She held some flowers and moved towards him, smiling as she did so.

"Hey Lee-san, how are you feeling?" She asked, putting the flowers in a vase on his nightstand.

Lee was still amazed that Sakura had come to visit him, but he quickly regained his confidence and smiled. "I am doing well Sakura-san, still a bit soar but my recovery is going as planned" He said happily, obviously happy that the girl he loved so much was coming to see him, and she even brought him flowers!

"That's great Lee-san! I'm glad you're okay and that nothing bad happened to you during your fight with Gaara." She said, taking a chair and sitting next to his bed.

"I will not give up so easily, Sakura-san, you know that" He told her, moving into a more sitting position so he could face her better.

They talked for a while, about all kinds of little things untill it was time for Sakura to leave.

"_Visiting hours are over!_" a voice called into the hall, Sakura's mood dropped for a moment, Lee saw this and wondered why.

"Uhm.. Lee-san, Would you mind if I came visiting again tomorrow..?" She asked somewhat hesitantly, staring at her shoes.

Lee blinked, was she serious? Did she really want to come visiting again?

"Of course Sakura-san, You're always welcome to come visit me!" The dark haired boy exclaimed, pausing for a moment to look at her with soft eyes, it truelly touched him that the pink-haired kunoichi he held so dear wanted to visit him.

"Afterall, I could use the company" He said, giving her the good-guy pose and smiling broadly.

Sakura's mood seemed to brighten after he had said that, her eyes sparkeled with pleasure as she looked at him "Thank you Lee-san!" She exclaimed happily, standing up.

She seemed to think for a moment, and then bent over, placing her soft lips onto Lee's cheek.

She whispered another thank you in his ear and left the room, leaving a shocked and bright red Lee who was touching the spot where the kunoichi had placed her lips, eyes widened as he sat there for a moment.

A wide grin then appeared on his face and he thrust his fist into the air "Yesss!"

Sakura smiled when she heared the boy shout as she moved trough the hospital, on her way to go home.

Outside she sighed and stopped for a moment, looking up at the sky, it was a beautifull day.

"**.. Did you just kiss Lee on the cheek.. Bushy browed, Bowlcut hair Lee!" **Inner Sakura asked, her fist clenched as if she were to punch someone. _"Yeah and..?_" She asked her other personality.

"**... I thought you liked Sasuke-kun.." **Inner Sakura protested, putting her arms over her chest and death glaring her other personality.

"_Guess not.. Sasuke is always so cold towards me anyway, I gave up when I saw what I already had.." _She was debating with herself.. Oh lord help me..

**"What do you mean by that?"**

_"Lee isn't like Sasuke, he's friendly and loyal, unlike Sasuke, he's just cold and doesn't care about anything other than himself and his revenge"_

"**Hmpf.. Suits yourself.. But I think Sasuke still looks better" **Inner Sakura stated.

Sakura sighed, "Can't argue with that.." She mumbeled, continueing her walk home "But Lee-san is kinda cute when he isn't doing those flashy grins or those dramatic sunset scene things" She mumbeled, smiling slightly.

The people who passed her on the street stared oddly at her, wondering who the girl was talking to, but Sakura didn't care.

When she got home she discovered she was the only one home.

A note was stuck onto the fridge.

"Hey dear, Dad and me are out so you'll have to fix yourself some dinner, there's some left overs in the fridge. Love Mom"

Sakura grunted, alone again.

She got up the stairs and made her way into her room, dropping onto her bed and in deep thought.

**A/N:**

Again, thanks to everyone who reads this and reviews, I'm really happy with them all and it gives me alot of confidence!

I had to smile when I woke up and read them, and I was suprised to see that two of my favorite SakuLee fanfic writers took their time to review That really made my day.

_So what do you think of this chapter? I personally like it, it's something different I hope._

**Sambers**


	4. Disturbing news

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Chapter 4**

The pink haired girl was laying on her bed, arms under her head and staring at the ceiling, lost in deep thought.

She heard some noise downstairs, her mother's voice called out to her "Sakura! We're home!"

"_Hmn.."_ a simple reply given to them, signaling she had noticed their arrival.

Her mother walked into her room, receiving a glare from her daughter since she hadn't knocked when she entered.

Sakura grunted lowly and moved into a sitting position. "What.." She asked.

"What did you do today? You were out pretty early" Her mother inquired, leaning onto the doorpost while looking at her daughter.

"I went to visit a friend" She answered, turning away since she didn't really feel like talking with her mother about it at the moment.

"Oh? What friend?" Sakura's mother always wanted to know where her daughter went, what she did and who she was with, Sakura didn't like it and she tried to avoid her mother because of it.

"Someone I met during the Chuunin exam" She said bluntly, walking towards the door that led to her balcony.

"Ah.. I see..." Her mother said before going back to the kitchen downstairs. _"She obviously isn't in a mood to talk to me" _she thought, sighing slightly.

"Good riddance.." Sakura muttered, sitting down on her balcony and staring up at the nightsky, again lost in thoughts.

It was very clear this evening, the stars were clearly visible and Sakura liked these kind of evenings, it was.. peacefull...

She smiled, thinking back to the visit she had payed to Lee.

"_I don't know why.. But I like being with Lee-kun, he's taught me so much already and he's really sweet..." _A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she giggled softly, thinking of Lee's face when she kissed his cheek, it looked so cute.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, glancing at the clock _"11:37 PM, Hmn.. Might aswell go to bed then.._" she said with a yawn as she stood up.

She woke up early the next morning, she yawned and rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wake up more.

Her eyes fell on the clock above her desk, 7:13 Am, She sighed and got out of her bed.

The sun was already up and the sky was rather clear, today was going to be as beautifull as yesteryday.

Sakura sneaked into the bathroom, she didn't want to wake her parents up, and started to take a shower, get dressed and fix her hair before she went downstairs.

Quickly preparing a sandwich as her breakfast and going outside to take a walk, it might have been early but there were already some people on the streets.

It was around 8 Am now.

Mostly owners of stores who prepared to open up their shops for the public, and those who were walking towards their work.

She finished her sandwich and continued walking, not really knowing where to go.

Sakura didn't really care either, she just went where her feet took her, and today that place was one of the training grounds in Konoha's forest.

She stayed there for a while, still thinking about the events that had happened the previous days, and her new feelings towards Lee.

"_Argh, I really don't know why I'm attracted to him all of a sudden, I wonder why..._" she muttered, not noticing someone behind her.

"Attracted to who?" The newcomer asked.

Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly turned around, she cursed herself for letting her guard down and stared into two blue eyes which were accompanied by a sly smile.

"Naruto! What are you doing here!" She shouted, standing up and glaring at the blonde boy.

"Hey no fair, I was gonna ask you the same thing!" He hollered, backing away a bit because he was afraid Sakura might do something to him for disturbing her in whatever she was doing...

She stared at him and then pouted slightly "Hmpf.. I.. I don't really know actually..." She said, wondering why exactly she had come here.. "Ah.. no reason I guess.." She said with a shrug, turning back to her team-mate.

"And what about you? Shouldn't you be training or something?" She inquired, sitting down and leaning into a tree.

"I just wanted to out for a walk.." Naruto said, placing his right hand on the back of his head and smirking slightly.

"Hey! Wanna go get some ramen with me!" He asked her loudly, a few birds flying away from the trees around them, terrified of the blonde boy's hyper outbursts.

Sakura blinked and thought for a moment as her gaze drifted around the training ground.

"My treat!" He said quickly as soon as he saw she was thinking.

She got up and nodded, smirking as she did "I'd like that, but I can't stay long, I promised Lee-san I would come visit him again today and I want to get something for him before I go to the hospital." She said, looking at the fox-boy.

Naruto blinked at this, recalling the day she met Lee and how freaked out she had been when he asked her out "Bushy brows? Why?" He blurted out, looking at her with questioning eyes.

Sakura tilted her head a bit as she looked at Naruto "He's in the hospital recovering, and I promised him that I'd come visit today." She stated simply, avoiding the confused boy's eyes.

Naruto shrugged and then started walking to towards his favorite ramen stand with Sakura right behind him.

He sat down and waited for Sakura to take a seat, then turned to the old man who ran the ramen stand "Hey old man, 6 bowls or pork-ramen for me!" he said loudly.

Sakura's fist collided with Naruto's right cheek only mere seconds after that "You could've asked in a nicer and politer way, Naruto!" She said before turning to the cook "I'd like a vegetable-ramen, please." The old man smiled at her and nodded "Coming right up!"

Naruto regained his confidence quickly and sat back down on his seat, rubbing his cheek as he looked at Sakura, who just gave him a glare.

"Hmn.. Well anyway.. Sakura, about what you were saying earlier.." Naruto said as they received their orders, his blue eyes fixed on the girl next to him.

Sakura raised a brow as she looked at him "What about it?" She said after swallowing some of her ramen.

Naruto continued, him being the rude pig he is talking with his mouth full "Well, you said you were attracted to someone, I was wondering who you were talking about.." He said, smirking shyly at the girl he has had a crush on since god knows when.

Of course he was hoping it was him, but he had a feeling it wasn't.

He was curious about it nonetheless, he needed to know who his rivals were for Sakura's heart.

Sakura death glared at him for a moment, leaving Naruto less confident than he had been mere seconds ago. "I don't see why I should tell you" She said as she continued her bowl of ramen.

"Ah.. Gomen, Sakura-chan!" he quickly apologized in fear that his face would have another meeting with Sakura's fist.

Sakura merely nodded at his apology and finished her ramen, turning towards Naruto "It's not you that's for sure" She said, patting him on his head so he wouldn't feel too awkward about it.

A faint blush appeared on the blonde's cheeks as a response to her touch, he stared dreamily but he soon snapped out of it when Sakura stood from her seat.

She bowed slightly to Naruto and the ramen-stand cook "Arigatou Naruto, thank you for the food!" she said, waving as a smirk appeared on her face.

Naruto looked at her as she left, his mouth still stuffed with ramen and he pouted, another rejection from his childhood crush.

He quickly forgot about it as he saw the other bowls of ramen and he started the next bowl of ramen soon after that.

Sakura could swear she had heard him saying something about a personal record and how he was going to break it.

She walked slowly trough Konohagakure, glancing into the different shops as she walked by them trying to think of a gift for Lee so she could try and cheer him up a bit.

She stopped infront of a flower shop and looked inside, there were all sorts of different flowers and all of them were very beautifull.

A smile appeared on her face as she walked in, admiring the beauty of all the flowers around her, it made her calm.

"Forehead girl? It's rare for you to come visit our flower shop" a voice from behind the counter said, Sakura slapped herself mentally, this particular shop was owned by Ino's parents.

She turned to the source of the sound to find her old friend Ino, smiling weakly as she faced her. "Hey Ino" she said softly before turning her attention back to the flowers around her.

"You're not going to visit Sasuke-kun are you, Sakura?" Ino asked, now standing behind Sakura and smiling mischieviously.

"No." Sakura answered honestly as she picked out some flowers for Lee, but apparently Ino didn't believe her.

"Then who are you buying those flowers for, Hmm?" She asked at a more vicious tone.

"These? Oh.. They're for Lee-san." Sakura said, standing up and facing the blonde kunoichi.

"Lee-san?" Ino asked, blinking in suprise as she did "_I guess she really isn't visiting Sasuke-kun then." _She thought, a weak smile appeared on her face as she walked towards the counter so Sakura could pay for the flowers.

"Arigatou, Ino." Sakura said as Ino handed her the flowers she had purchased for her friend.

"You're welcome, Sakura." Ino said, thinking for a brief moment.

Sakura was about to leave when Ino grabbed her hand "Hey you know about Lee right?" Ino asked on a serious tone, looking Sakura straight in the eyes.

There was an emotion in Ino's eyes that Sakura couldn't quite comprehend, but she shrugged it off. "What about him?" She asked, curious about what Ino was on about.

"I heard that his injuries are severe, bad enough to prevent him from being a ninja ever again" She said, Sakura's eyes widened in shock after hearing this and the prickling feeling of upcoming tears stung in her eyes again after she received this news.

She bit her lip and nodded as she turned to leave the store, leaving a worried Ino.

Lee was waiting eagerly for Sakura's arrival, he had woken up early because he couldn't wait to see his beautifull flower again.

He grinned and touched his cheek again, "_Hah, Gai-sensei, I think hard work pays off after all!"_

He was in a good mood, but as soon as he saw Sakura he felt there was something wrong.

"Konichiwa, Sakura-san!" He said with a smirk as she sat down on the edge of his bed, her eyes were fixed on the floor however and this was a clear hint to Lee that something was troubling her.

He reached to take her hand, his cheeks bright red as he took her hand into his and gazed at her with soft eyes "What is wrong, Sakura-san?" he asked softly, trying to get her to look at him.

"Nothing, Lee-san" She answered, she had just noticed Lee's hand wrapped around hers and a blush appeared on her cheeks aswell "Just thinking, that's all.." she said, a faint smile appeared on her face as she turned towards him.

"Care to share your thoughts with me?" Lee asked, tilting his head slightly as he smirked to her, trying to get her to tell him whatever it was that was troubling her.

A soft sigh reached his ear and she began speaking, he noticed a few tears running down from her eyes and he frowned at this.

"I-I.. heard th-that you m.. might not be able to.. to live like a ninja anymore, th.. that your arm and leg are injured too ba-.. badly." She said, stuttering slightly because of the emotion she was feeling at the moment.

Lee blinked, she was worried about him? She was worried that he might not recover?

He pulled her a bit closer to him, speaking softly as he continued to comfort her.

"Sakura-san, do not worry, I _will_ heal, that is a promise! Otherwise I will run 100 laps around Konoha!" He said confidently, before being grabbed by Sakura and being pulled into a hug.

Lee was totally overcome by suprise by this and he smiled, patting her back and whispering softly to her as he wiped away her tears.

"You don't have to do that, silly" She said softly, pulling away slightly from Lee so she could look him in the eyes.. Those ebony eyes, dark pools where she could get lost in them forever.. Wait.. _what.. what was she thinking!_

He smiled at her and patted her on her back "Do not cry because of me Sakura-san, I cannot stand it to see someone dear to me crying." He said softly.

"_Why couldn't I see what I already had? Lee really does care about me and he even tries to cheer me up even though he's in a worse condition than I am"_ She smiled faintly at the thought of this before pulling the boy back into a hug.

**A/N:**

Ah, this was rather hard to write.. I had some sort of writing block all of a sudden. xD

I'm not _that_ happy with the first part, but I tried really hard to get a good chapter so I hope you guys like it..

Thanks for everyone's support, and for the reviews I got.

**Sambers**


	5. Like a dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

**Chapter 5**

Sakura stayed with Lee the rest of the day, it was evening now and they were allowed to go outside to take a walk around the hopsital's gardens.

But knowing them they didn't stay within the hospital's property, the two had managed to sneak out of the garden and were on their way towards one of the secret training grounds in the forest now so there would be no one bothering them.

The nurses back in the hospital were very annoying and loud when they checked up on Lee so they had decided to escape for a few hours.

"Lee-san, are you sure about this? You shouldn't be putting too much strain on your body yet" Sakura said with a worried tone in her voice, her face pulled into a frown as she walked on the boy's right side.

Lee grinned and continued walking with his crutch (is that what they're called? –sweatdrops-) in his left hand. "Of course Sakura-san, I am alright and I am glad that we are out of that horrible hospital room now." he said, determined to reach his destination.

Sakura smiled anxiously at him but she didn't say anything, all she could do now was try to get him not to train or do anything stressfull to his body.

Suddenly Lee felt someone pulling his right arm, he blinked and saw that Sakura was trying to get him to follow her. "What is it?" He asked, a confused look in his eyes as they met hers.

"Come on, I know a better place than the training grounds.." She said before turning and walking into a different direction.

Lee blinked again _"What is she doing? I might as well go along.." _he thought with a sigh, it was hard to stop Sakura from doing anything when she had something on her mind after all.

Sakura had a sly smile on her face as she moved trough the bush on her way to her own 'sacred spot'. She had intended to show this place to Sasuke so she could be alone with the raven haired boy but ever since Lee entered her life her feelings towards Sasuke were more friend like, almost sibling-like if you want to put it that way.

Lee tried his best to keep up with her, his mind racing as he followed the pink haired girl to wherever they were going now.

Suddenly Sakura stopped, turning to face him. Lee was shocked by the look on her face, he gulped slightly.

"Promise me.." She began.

"Promise what, Sakura-san?" Lee asked hesitantly.

"That you won't tell anyone about this place." She said, waving a finger at him.

Lee raised a brow as he stared at her, nodding eagerly, he was curious about what place Sakura was talking about now.

"I promise, Sakura, what place is it?" He asked before Sakura turned again, a smirk had appeared on her face "Thanks Lee-san, just follow me!" She said as she started to walk again, Lee nodded and followed obediently.

They walked for several minutes before Sakura stopped again, pushing a few bushes out of the way and motioning Lee towards the other end of the bushes.

He cocked his head slightly as he stared at her. "Go on, you first" She said with a smile.

Lee nodded silently and moved towards the other end of the bushes, only to find the most beautiful place he had _ever_ seen before.

It was truelly stunning, as if it came from a fairy tale.

A small lake was positioned in the middle it, and surrounded by several cherry blossom trees.

There were different kinds of flowers growing near the lake and there was even a small waterfall coming from a mountain nearby!

Lee was speechless, Sakura smiled at this and slightly leaned into him. "What are you thinking right now?" She whispered the question into his ear.

Lee hadn't noticed Sakura so close to him, he was too busy admiring the scenery before him. "I think I'm dreaming right now..." He mumbled, never taking his eyes off the lake.

The pink haired girl smirked slightly "Do you like it here?" She asked, standing infront of him causing Lee to blush madly when he ripped his eyes off the scenery and stared right into Sakura's bright emerald eyes. _"She is.. So close.. To me.. right now.."_ He thought before rubbing his eyes with the back of his right hand mumbling "This _must_ be a dream.." Sakura pouted slightly "Why do you think this is a dream, Lee-kun?" She said, not knowing she had just added the sweet 'kun' to the end of his name. She continued staring into his eyes and this made Lee turn even more red, if that was even possible.

Lee looked down to her and thought for a brief moment before speaking "It is how you are treating me lately, a few weeks ago you would not even think of visiting me or spending time with me at all for that matter" He said, Sakura could swear she heard a nervous tone in his voice and a faint blush appeared on the kunoichi's cheeks.

"Well, Lee-kun, I've just been thinking lately and.." She stopped for a moment, shrugging and thinking briefly.

Lee waited for her to continue, even though he thought this was a dream, it was a good dream nonetheless. She even added the affectionate 'kun' to his name now and he flushed at the sound of it. "Please continue, Sakura-chan" He motioned her to continue as he leaned into the tree behind them.

"I don't think I love Sasuke anymore." She said bluntly, Lee's eyes widened in shock as he stared at her, noticing the increased blush on the girl's cheeks now.

"So.. Does that meanmmn.." Lee didn't get to finish his sentence because he got grabbed by Sakura and he felt her lips press onto his.

His face was bright red now, and the redness on Sakura's face had increased significantly aswell, Lee was shocked and just stared at the girl he loved so much infront of him, unable to comprehend what just happened.

He felt Sakura pull back and look at him with a shy smile, somewhat avoiding his gaze.

"W-.. Wha.. What was that!" Lee exclaimed loudly, the poor boy didn't know what hit him and Sakura was sure he still thought he was dreaming.

She sighed slightly and leaned into his chest while gazing up at him "Isn't it obvious?" She asked teasingly while she played with his hair.

She heard Lee chuckle "I think this is a great dream." He said, still ignorant of the fact that it wasn't a dream.

Sakura pulled away and looked at him, shaking her head slightly "It's not a dream.." She said softly as a frown appeared on her face.

Lee saw this and he soon realized that it really wasn't a dream, even though it all was too good to be true...

He mentally slapped himself and quickly wrapped his good arm around Sakura's waist, kissing the top of her head. "I see now.. I am sorry Sakura-chan" He whispered into her ear, causing shivers to run along the girl's spine.

"But.. Why me all of a sudden, Sakura-chan..? I do not understand why you have given up on Sasuke.." He asked her, looking in her eyes as he tried to spot some kind of deceit.

Even though she told him it wasn't a dream he was still not sure if he should believe her or not, it was just so.. unlikely to happen...

Sakura embraced him in a hug and lay her head on his shoulder as she began speaking, "I've always known I never had a chance with Sasuke, but I was too stuborn to see that first. He's always busy with his revenge and he has always ignored me.. He even said that I was annoying.." She pauzed for a moment to let out a sigh "He was never nice to me, not even once, while you.. You've loved me from the moment you laid your eyes on me" She chuckled slightly and placed another kiss on his cheek which made Lee smile "You've protected me when I was in trouble, and you're always there for me when I need a friend.." Lee's smile grew into a grin and he pulled her closer to him, lips joined again as they stood there under the cherry blossom tree..

Sakura had to admit though.. This was _alot_ like a dream.

**A/N:**

...Well... This is what you get when starting to write without a clear idea of what to write about... xD

Ah, I don't know if I should continue adding more chapters because I'm very low on ideas at the moment.. I'd really appreciate it if someone would give me some ideas though... :(

-sighs- Oh well.. It was fun writing this and I'll surely be writing much more LeeSaku Fanfics ;)

**Sambers**


	6. Curiosity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (I'd wish.. D: )**

**Chapter 6**

It was getting pretty late now, and the new couple decided to head back to Konoha seeing as it was quite a long walk.

They had decided not to tell anyone about their relationship with eachother just yet, but they would break the news to their friends soon enough.

Besides it was unusual for Sakura to hang out with Lee so much all of a sudden, they were bound to notice _something _between the two.

Sakura smiled as she walked at Lee's side, smirking at him as he rambeled on about his training methods and whatnot.

But that was just how Lee was, he was a.. training-holic, if you'd like to put it that way..

"So my current record is 2000 laps around Konoha within a day," Lee said with a triumphant smile on his face.

"But I will beat my own record, if I can not then I will have to do 5000 pushups and continue trying." He said, now facing his girlfriend who stared at him for a moment before putting her hand on his shoulder, a gentle smile appeared on her face "That's great and all Lee, But you should wait untill your body has recovered." She didn't want Lee to hurt himself or anything and he really wasn't strong enough to do something like that yet..

"I won't, I would not want to see you hurt if there would happen anything to me, Sakura-chan.." He replied, looking at the ground for a moment.

It was hard for Lee to keep himself from training or doing anything too taxing for his body, but he knew he would pull trough as long as he had his beautiful cherry blossom by his side.. _Sakura..._

The pink haired girl smiled genuinely at him before taking his hand in hers as they walked, she noticed the increased redness on Lee's face and smirked at him.

"_He looks cute when he's blushing..." _She thought before almost running into a street light, She blushed in embarrassment after dodging it.

The couple walked for several minutes, receiving odd glances from the people they passed by on the street.

After all, it was a known fact that Sakura loved Sasuke Uchiha, not Rock Lee, but why was she holding his hand then?

Very strange indeed, well atleast for the villagers.

They managed to sneak back into Lee's room, and luckily there hadn't been a nurse to check up on him yet because they knew he was taking a 'walk' outside, even though he was rather late.

"I'll come visit you again tomorrow, Lee-kun" Sakura said after Lee positioned himself on the bed.

"Alright Sakura-chan, I'll see you tomorrow then, Goodnight." He smirked slightly but he was a tad bit sad because his love had to leave him now, but atleast she was coming back to see him the next day.

Lee's thoughts were disrupted when he felt a pair of soft lips on his own again, he was taken aback at first but grinned inwardly and returned the passionate kiss.

She pulled back after a few moments, planting another kiss on his forehead before leaving the room. "Sayonara, Lee-kun."

"..Sayonara.. Sakura-chan.." Lee mumbeled before falling back on the bed, a grin played across his face.

"_This has been a very good day indeed" _Lee thought, before drifting into a deep slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Sakura, who was now walking trough the deserted streets of Konoha on her way home.

She hummed a tune as she did, somewhat prancing trough her home village, not caring what anyone thought of her if they would see her acting like that.

The girl was happy she finally knew her true feelings, and had admitted them to the person she had them for.

She knew her feelings for Sasuke were fading ever since the Chuunin exams, but today she had been ready to admit she had given up on Sasuke and was able to give her heart to the one she thought she would never want to be with.

_Rock Lee..._

She frowned slightly as she thought back of the day she had met him, she had been so shallow and cold towards him, and shot him right down when he asked her on a date.

Sakura learned an important lesson after that.

"Don't judge a book on it's cover" She mumbeled, meaning don't judge someone on how they look, after all there could be a very loving and caring person behind that face.

Sakura smirked as she continued walking, but the girl didn't take note of where she was going and bumped into a certain blonde kunoichi.

"Ow.. Hey.. Forehead girl? Watch where you're going!" Ino hollered at Sakura as she got up, but soon a smile appeared on her rival's face as she held out her hand to help Sakura back on her feet.

"Oh.. Sorry Ino, I was lost in thought and didn't see you.." A blush out of embarrassment appeared on her her cheeks as she took Ino's hand and got back up.

"Hmn..? What about..?" Ino asked, a brow raised slightly as she looked at Sakura, there was something different about her..

"Ah.. Uhm.. Nothing.. Anyway what are you doing out this late?" She asked, starting to walk again and looking back to see if Ino followed.

She did, and she began talking immediatly "Oh you know.. I was out for a walk.. Can't stay within four walls when there's a night this beautiful!" She grinned and gazed up at the sky, admiring the stars above them.

Sakura did the same and started speaking again "Listen.. We don't have to be rivals anymore.." She said, receiving a confused look from Ino.

The two had been best friends before, untill they met Sasuke.

He was the cause of their rivalry, but Sakura figured that now she had given up on Sasuke, she could be friends with Ino again, right?

"What do you mean, Sakura?" Ino asked _'What the heck.. I knew something was different..'_ she thought, waiting for Sakura's answer.

"I've given up on Sasuke, I know it won't work out between us anyway.." Sakura said simply, turning to face her companion.

Ino's eyes widened in shock, Sakura? Giving up on Sasuke-kun? Impossible.. Or is it..?

"Huh..? Why did you give up on him? I thought you loved him, well obviously not as much as I do because I'm way better looking and.." Sakura sighed and shook her head, typically Ino rambling on like that.

She giggled softly at her friend's ranting, receiving a glare from said friend "Hey.. You're serious aren't you? What happened?"

Sakura shrugged slightly, she promised Lee they wouldn't tell anyone about their relationship yet but she didn't want to lie to Ino either.

"I just met someone who made me see how stupid I was.." She stated simply.

Ino gawked at her _'Unbelievable.. Is she serious! Well she must be.. she wouldn't lie about her feelings towards Sasuke that's for sure..' _

"So.. What about it..? Want to give up on that stupid rivalry of ours and just be friends again?" Sakura inquired, looking at the girl by her side, who was utterly dumbfounded to say the least.

She blinked and snapped her fingers a few times infront of Ino's eyes, when this didn't help Sakura had no other choice than to do something inappropriate in order to get the girl's attention.

She wet her index finger, shoved away the strands of hair covering Ino's ear and stuck her wet finger in it.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"**

Sakura smirked "You wouldn't listen.. So want to be friends again?" She asked again, tapping her foot slightly as she waited for Ino to answer.

"Uh.. Yeah.. I'd like that.." Ino said, she was happy to have made friends with Sakura again, but this also ment that Sakura took no interest in Sasuke anymore.

Thus meaning Ino had a better chance at getting him, _Muahahahaaaa –coughs-_ Ahem.. Well anyway...

On with the story eh..?

Ino was still wondering _why_ exactly Sakura had given up on Sasuke all of a sudden, there _had_ to be someone who made her think twice about her feelings for Sasuke.

Apparently this person had managed to swipe away all of the bubblegum haired girl's feelings for the Uchiha.

"Say.. Uhm.. Sakura.. What _exactly_ happened..? I mean a few weeks ago you wouldn't give up Sasuke for the world.." Ino raised a brow as she tried to get her friend to tell her..

"Like I said.. I met someone.." This answer wasn't what Ino was looking for, and a vein pulsated slightly on her forehead.

"Who is that someone and what has he done to the Sakura I know?" She asked, somewhat aggitated now.

"Gomen, Ino-chan, You'll find out soon enough" Sakura said simply, causing the vein on Ino's forehead to pulsate more violently now.

Said girl was about to speak again, she opened her mouth but was stopped by Sakura "I'll have to leave you now, Ino, My house is to the right here.." She said, Sakura was somewhat happy that she was able to get away from Ino before she forced out her secret, she didn't want that to happen..

Ino sweatdropped and smiled faintly "Ah.. Sayonara Sakura, Goodnight." She was kind of disappointed though, not being able to find out what Sakura tried to hide so badly.

'_Oh well.. She'll spill it out soon enough..' _She thought, turning to head to her own house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Phew, that was a close call..' _She thought with a sigh as she plopped down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Today was.. very extraordinary.." She mumbeled, sleep was starting to overtake the small girl now, and she hadn't even taken the time to dress in her pyjama's.

She smiled before letting out a yawn before drifting off in what seemed to be the best sleep Sakura had had in weeks..

**A/N:**

Gomen.. I've spent all week trying to think of a good chapter for this story..

Also I've had quite a few ideas pop in my head which I'll probably be writing Fics on later on..

The second reason of why this update is so late, is because I've been occupied by our move, we've sold our own house this week and we're getting the key to our new house in September.

Yes, I'm moving within two months.. I'm very happy about it, because I get my own room and more privacy, so I can focus on writing much better..

I mostly write when I'm alone, because I hate it when someone's looking at my writing over my shoulder.. –shudders at the thought of it- Ugh..

Well anyway, I'm going to try and make some more chaps for this story.. But don't be suprised if you see me writing several fics at the same time, cause I really want to write about the other ideas I had.. xD And yes.. They're SakuLee fanfic ideas.. ;)

I noticed that there's a decreasing amount of hits per chapter, I guess this means people don't like my story that much.. Oh well.. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed so far again, Every single review makes me feel like what I'm doing is appreciated by others, and this is what keeps me going..

**Sambers**


End file.
